1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser scanning microscope.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-057647, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A laser scanning microscope is known in which an observation laser light source and a stimulation laser light source are provided, and observation laser light and stimulation laser light are two-dimensionally scanned across a specimen by discrete scanning means (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-308985). The laser scanning microscope disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-308985 is equipped with dichroic mirrors that combine optical paths of observation laser light and stimulation laser light, and also another dichroic mirror that separates observation laser light and fluorescence light propagating along an identical optical path. The dichroic mirrors function so as to combine or separate observation laser light and stimulation laser light, or observation laser light and fluorescence light by utilizing the wavelength dependence of light. Therefore, in the case when the wavelength of any laser light is changed due to a change in the light source, or the like, the dichroic mirror has to be switched to or replaced with an optimum one that matches the laser light wavelength.
The laser scanning microscope disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-308985 has a function of correcting an optical axis deviation caused by a change in a reflecting angle and/or a reflecting position of the dichroic mirror, so it is possible to apply the stimulation laser light exactly onto a targeted point on the specimen even if the observation method is changed.
It is noted, however, the configuration of the laser scanning microscope disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-308985 is complicated due to the inclusion of storage means for storing correction information concerning the position deviation, and also the inclusion of control means for controlling the scanning position of at least either of two scanning means; furthermore, in the case when an entirely new optical element or a laser light source having a different wavelength, for which correction information is not stored, is adopted, the laser scanning microscope does not function unless the new correction information is registered.